Los días de gris
by F3fitha
Summary: ¡SPOILER!MANGA 256/ANIME 124. Mini-Fic. OoC. NaLu. Que ocurre con Lucy después de que le cuentan esa terrible noticia. Natsu trata de reconfortarla... ¿Lo lograra?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima yo solo los tome prestado e hice este One Shot! si no fuera así Natsu y Lucy ya estaria juntos xD**

**Advertencia: SPOILER MANGA 256! Estan mas que advertidos! xD! Difrutenlo ^w^**

**PD: Los "*O*O*O*O*" son cambio de escena! xB**

* * *

><p>Caminaba por el pasillo del Gremio con mirada fría y distante… no podía creer lo de su padre, no, no lo aceptaba. Con Natsu y Happy mirándola desde atrás con las cara caída atrajeron la atención de todo los de Fairy Tail<p>

Lucy se sentó sobre una silla junto a un mesa, el gremio ahora era en más pequeño y las cosas resaltan mas como las expresiones de Lucy, Happy y Natsu

Natsu no sabía qué hacer abrazar y confortar a su amiga, pero como hacerlo…

-Lu-chan… – esta reacciono a la mirada atenta de sus compañeros y la llamada de Levy - ¿Qué ocurrió? – quiso saber la peli azul, Lucy respondió con una sonrisa falsa y trato de darle una mirada de que no se preocupara, resultando algo completamente opuesto, al ver la cara de preocupación de Levy ella se sintió realmente mal por preocupar a sus amigos…

-No se preocupen – dijo Lucy mientras les daba una mirada con algo de melancolía y arrepentimiento – Estoy bien… solo que me acabo de dar cuenta que 7 años es demasiado tiempo – dijo apenas con un murmullo, se puso de pie y miro a su amigo – Natsu ¿me llevas a tu casa por favor? Ya no sé ni donde caer muerta – dijo con una sonrisa sombría

Natsu asintió rápidamente y tomo del brazo a Lucy, la llevo fuera de la pequeña locación donde estaba el gremio…

-Lucy – La llamo con reproche

-Natsu – Dijo a punto de romper a llorar – Solo llévame a tu casa ¿Por favor? – le rogo con su voz algo entre cortada

Natsu analizo como se comportaba Lucy y viendo que no le quedaban muchas energías la prefirió llevar en brazo, mientras que esta se refugió en su cálido y protector pecho

Happy se quedo mirando desde la puerta a sus amigos que se marchaban, no quería romper a llorar cuando sintió que un pequeño brazo lo rodeaba por los hombros era Charlotte, que lo miraba con cara de preocupación.

Todo el gremio se quedo sumergido en un silencio incomodo preguntándose de que le ocurrió a su amiga, todos mirando a Happy buscando una explicación.

-No sé si es mi deber contarles – comenzó a hablar Happy con una posición completamente madura a diferencia de cómo era normalmente, Charlotte le tomo la mano para darle ánimos – el padre de Lucy murió hace solo un mes… - dijo dejando un aire pesado en todo el gremio – pero… - continuo - lo que menos quiere Lucy es que sientan pena por ella, ella los quiere ver felices como el día que nos reunimos nuevamente – dijo bajando la mirada

-¡No! – dijo rotundamente Erza – no podemos quedarnos así mientras uno de los nuestro sufre tenemos que… tenemos que… -dijo con impotencia – ¡traer la felicidad de quien nos rodea! ¡Si las personas que nos rodean no son felices! ¿Cómo podemos serlo nosotros? Alegraremos a Lucy…

*O*O*O*O*

Natsu llevo a Lucy a su nada organizada casa, en una especie de sofá trato de acostar a Lucy, pero ella no lo soltaba del agarre que tenía a su chaqueta, así que la recostó en sus piernas mientras pensaba como alegrar a la rubia… Sin saber cuándo se cayó en un profundo sueño

Lucy estaba en peligro, ella llena de sangre, escupía y escupía por su boca sangre, con esos cortes y golpes por todo su cuerpo, Natsu tenía rodeado el cuerpo de Lucy con su brazo y el resto de su cuerpo descansaba en el suelo

-Natsu… - susurraba - … no es tu culpa – tosió escupiendo más sangre – yo no me di cuenta antes… -dijo apenas con unas lagrimas en los ojos, toco la cara de Natsu y limpiaba de forma torpe las lagrimas que caían de los ojos de el – por lo menos me reuniré con mi papa y mi mama… -dijo eso ultimo con una pequeña sonrisa en las labios de melancolía – no sientas culpa… y olvídame si es necesario… - dijo y de levanto un poco del suelo en el que estaba estirada, roso suevamente sus labios – Te amo, pero por favor si sufres con eso… olvídame – y comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! Por favor – dijo desesperado mientras acariciaba su cara con las manos torpes – yo también te amo, por favor no te vayas… - dijo con la voz entre cortada, Lucy sonrió al escuchar eso trato de responder pero no podía - ¡Lucy! – la llamo mientras caían lagrimas de sus ojos mesclados con desesperación al ver que cerró sus ojos completamente - ¡Lucy! –grito al ver que su respiración se apaciguaba - ¡LUCY! – la llamo ya completamente aterrorizado, la beso en la frente y en los labios al ver si reaccionaba… nada…

Decayó en llanto sin saber qué hacer, desesperado abrazaba el cuerpo de su amada y sin respiración

Se sobre salto y despertó… todo era un sueño o eso era lo que creía, después de ver una manta sobre él y una nota encima de la mesita de centro

"_Natsu y Happy:_

_No sé cómo explicar todo lo que estoy sintiendo ahora es horrible se que sus mejores intenciones tratar de hacerme sentir mejor, lo siento por dejarlos de esta forma no se que mas decir. Simplemente que algún día volveré… tal vez más fuerte que antes para creer que merezco estar en un lugar tan fantástico como a su lado y de lado de todo el gremio. Todos ustedes se ganaron una parte importante de mi corazón y quiero decir que nunca los olvidare._

_Y si a ustedes les da pena recordarme, les diré simplemente que me olviden hasta que vuelva_

_Por favor Happy y Natsu díganles a los del gremio que estaré bien y no intentare nada estúpido._

_Los quiere con todo su corazón_

_Lucy H_."

Natsu no daba créditos a lo que acababa de leer, re leyó la nota nuevamente y corrió al gremio rápidamente, cuando llego todos lo miraron. Vio a Mirajane

-Mirajane –la llamo - ¿Sabes donde esta Lucy? – Todos miraron atentamente al Salamander - ¡Mirajane! – grito al ver que no le respondía completamente desesperado

-Lo siento Natsu… no sabemos nada de ella – dijo mientras se daba una mirada de complicidad con el maestro

-¡Mentira! – grito hecho una furia

-¡Natsu! ¡Gritándole a Mirajane no solucionaras nada! –le reprocho Gray

Natsu miro a Gray con los ojos llenos de lágrimas impotentes

-¡WAAAAAAAAAA~! – se escucho un grito desgarrador por todo Magnolia

Todos miraron a Natsu sintiendo ganas de llorar como él, pero tratando de ser fuertes para contener a su amigo, el estaba destrozado… todos sabían que siempre sintió algo por la Maga pero nadie dijo nada, todos estaban dolidos por el momento en que su amigo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella…

*O*O*O*O*

Lucy que caminaba saliendo de la ciudad escucho el grito de su amigo, bajo la mirada y se aferro al bolso que llevaba en el hombro

-Espero que algún día me lo perdones Natsu – dijo tocándose los labios recordando el corto beso que le dio mientras dormía, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y continuo caminando...

* * *

><p><strong>Okey... No me maten! Si quienes les ago una segunda parte pero no me maten! xD!Es mi primera vez escribiendo para Fairy Tail! y queria que fuera NaLu! y ya que estoy desesperada porque el cap. 257 no sale todabia, se me ocurrio este One Shot(?<strong>

**Dejenme algun Review con tomatasos, amensas de muerte, alertas y favoritos si quieren que les aga una segunda parte! ^w^ O si quieren que lo deje hasta ahi!  
><strong>

**Saludos! F3ƒitha-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima yo solo los tome prestado e hice este One Shot! si no fuera así Natsu y Lucy ya estaria juntos xD**

**N.A: Despues de pensarlo 5 minutos! (Y por algunos Reviews)escribi la segunda parte transformandose en mi primer Two Shot! xB Disfruten la segunda parte aunque encuentro que no me quedo muy buena comparado con la primera ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~Un año después~<p>

Una figura femenina se veía por las calles de Magnolia, una figura que llamaba la atención más que a un par de personas

-Hola, disculpa – le dijo acercándose a un hombre – me podría decir dónde está el gremio de Fairy Tail – consulto con una linda sonrisa

-Claro señorita, esta por allá – apuntando así la dirección correcta encantado por la figura de la chica

-Gracias –dijo con una pequeña reverencia y siguió el camino indicado por el hombre

Caminaba a un ritmo constante preguntándose cómo estaba todos sus amigos, si la reconocerían, como estaba Romeo, Erza, Levy-chan, Grey, Juvia, Natsu… bajo la mirada al pensar en su amigo. Se detuvo al llegar a unas puertas talladas muy hermosas, que la recibían junto al nombre de "Fairy Tail"

-Estoy en casa – dijo con un murmullo, mientras abría la puerta del gremio remodelado hace ya cuanto tiempo…

En este año había juntado dinero de forma independiente, suficiente para pagar la renta que debía, aparte que fue a ver al gremio de Blue Pegasus para poder hablar con Hibiki* para que le enseñara como poder utilizar el "Urano Metría", después de eso perfección su magia y como utilizar bien a sus Espíritus Estelares.

Al abrir la puerta todo el mundo se la quedo viendo, una joven rubia con el pelo de largo hasta la cintura de 18 años con ojos café cálidos y una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro

-¡Lu-chan! – Grito una voz conocida para ella y que un menudo cuerpo se colgó de su cuello con lágrimas de alegría – Te hemos extrañado tanto – dijo con la voz entre cortado por los sollozos. Ella la rodeo con sus brazos de forma cálida

-Estoy de regreso – dijo mirando a sus compañeros de gremio, todos rebosaban con una sonrisa de felicidad inmediata… a excepción de Erza

-Lucy – la llamo la peli roja de forma dura, todos los del gremio se quedaron de piedra – por favor acompáñame a fuera… - dijo mientras salía por la puerta rodeando a Lucy

Lucy se libero cuidadosamente de los brazos de Levy, ella miraba feliz a sus compañeros y estoy le respondía de igual manera… pero todos estaban atentos a lo que Erza le iba a decir.

Cuando Lucy salió Erza estaba mirando la callen por donde ella llego, dando le la espalda, Lucy de fijo que el pelo de su amiga había creció al igual que el de ella al igual que el flequillo que se elevaba con el viento

-Erza… - la llamo poniendo su mano en el hombre de ella, Erza movió su hombro sacando de forma brusca la mano de Lucy, Lucy se quedo de piedra – perdóname Erza – dijo bajando la mirada

-N o Lucy, no te puedo perdonar – dijo Erza de forma sombría, dando se vuelta para quedar frente a Lucy. Lucy por su parte se sentía mal sabia que mas de alguien no la iba a perdonar por la tonta idea que se paso por su mente en el momento que se fue. Erza levanto la mirada de Lucy y la miro a los ojos – no tengo nada que perdonarte… por qué no hiciste nada malo… - dijo con una sonrisa madura que era costumbre de ella

Lucy solo pudo abrazar a su amiga, mientras se recargaba en su hombro, Erza daba inconscientemente golpes muy fuertes en la espalda. Y Lucy soltaba risas porque su amiga no había cambiado nada en un año, se sentaron junto a la puerta del gremio y comenzaron a hablar de lo que había pasado en ese año. Bizca estaba embarazada, Levy y Gajeel estaban en una relación, Happy y Charle estaban saliendo aunque ella lo negara…

-¿¡Lucy! – escucho una voz familiar y que había extrañado todo este tiempo, levanto la vista y vio al Mago de fuego, estaba exactamente igual como se acordaba a excepción que ahora vestía ropa distinta, claro que con su amada bufanda

- ¡Natsu! – dijo con voz emocionada, vio a su amigo que entro en una especie de shock… se levanto al lado de su amiga y fue a abrazarlo, corrió tan rápido a abrasarlo que cayeron en el suelo - ¡Natsu! Te extrañe tanto – dijo encima de su amigo. Natsu ya había recobrado la conciencia y abraso súper fuerte que no se dio cuenta que estaba en el piso y se estaban viendo de una forma comprometedora, pero a ellos no les importaba después de tanto tiempo solo se echaron a reír con lagrimas en sus ojos

Nunca supieron cuando fue que todos los del gremio salieron y se quedaron viendo a ambos de forma cariñosa, por fin podrían estar juntos era el pensamiento de todo el gremio

*O*O*O*O*

Fairy Tail festejo toda la noche en nombre de Lucy, ella al ver a sus compañeros era la más feliz de todos, pero la persona que estaba más feliz que todas era Natsu que no se despegaba de su lado y hablaba de las misiones que tendrían que ir para reponer todo ese tiempo perdido… ella sonreía a los comentarios de su amigo o había cambiado nada en este tiempo.

Natsu sin que Lucy se diera cuenta le tomo la mano y examino la marca que ella tenía en la mano derecha. Esta se sonrojo de forma inmediata, no había olvidado e beso que le había dado a él antes de irse, le quito la mano bruscamente y se cubrió la boca separo de la mesa que estaba compartiendo con él y salió corriendo del gremio. Todos miraron atentamente al par y al ver que ella salía corriendo le lanzaron miradas de odio a Natsu porque cosa la abra dicho

-¡Idiota! – le grito Gray mientras le pegaba en la nuca

- ¿Pero que hice? – dijo frotándose la cabeza y sin entender lo malo que había echo

-Dios mío Natsu eres más lento de lo que pensé – le reprocho Happy.

-Pero… - trato de defenderse

-Natsu solo anda detrás de ella – le sugirió Erza – y… -le murmuro algo en el oído solo para que él lo entendiera sonrojando al mago

-¡¿Qué… que? – dijo mas rojo que un tomate

-Natsu no me hagas repetirlo – dijo ella de forma sombría

-¡Ayee Sir! – dijo transformándose en Happy n° 2, mientras salía rápidamente por la puerta, "Vamos Lucy… debo alcanzarle…" pensó mientras trataba de bajar el sonrojo de su cara

Vio una figura que caminaba en la calle lentamente.

-¡Lucy! – la llamo, ella se dio vuelta de forma brusca y miro a Natsu que venía corriendo en su dirección

-Natsu que… - no pudo continua ya que su amigo lo abrazo de forma amorosa quitándole todo el aire. Se sonrojo y trato de liberarse de sus brazos pero no pudo - ¡Natsu! – le reprocho.

- Lucy esto es algo que debía haber hecho hace un año… - la miro a los ojos completamente sonrojado al igual que Lucy, sus labios se acercaron poco a poco, sus respiraciones se encontraron y Lucy cerro lentamente lo ojos, hasta que sus labio se rosaron. Lucy se acordó cuando hace un año lo beso mientras dormía…

-Natsu –susurro cuando sus labios se separaron, ambos sonrojados sin saber que decir

-Lucy… yo… etto… espérate un poco – dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se golpeaba la cara aclarando sus ideas… - Lucy… me… ¡ha! – dijo entrando en presión. Lucy o miro con sus ojos color chocolate y le dio un tierna sonrisa

Ella lo abrazo de forma amorosa

-Yo también te quiero Natsu – dijo con una sonrisa y una risa musical, Natsu no podía estar más feliz y liberado por las palabras de su ami… no de su ánima no, mucho más que eso

-Etto… Lucy… te gustaría… hee… mejor dicho… -estaba el pobre hecho un manojo de nervios

-Si, Natsu quiero ser tu novia – su novio sonrió al ver lo mucho que la rubia lo conocía

-Je, je – rio Natsu nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza y le daba una de esas sonrisas que a Lucy le encantaban , ella se refugió en su pecho y siguieron caminado en dirección al departamento de Lucy

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: Si me quedo algo meloso el final pero me conformo (?, hoy salio el capitulo por fin! y lo unico que pensaba era Natsu atina 1313 xD <strong>

**Bueno como sea gracias a: _lovemanga23, Go men123, Gabe Logan, Ximena Dragneel, Kaizerxx_. Por sus reviews y a los personas que agregaron esta historia a favoritos y alerta muchas gracias!^w^**

**Saludos \(^w^)/. Y para las que tengan Twitter siganme soy F3fitha xB**

**Gracias por leer! F3ƒitha-chan**


End file.
